This invention relates to a filter for filtering the inlet air of an internal combustion engine.
Heavy duty air filters, such as those used for filtering the combustion air of a relatively large engine such as those used to power heavy duty, over-the-road trucks, are themselves quite large and bulky and often must be located adjacent other vehicle components. Different filter housings, which may differ from one another only slightly, such as by the orientation of the air inlet and outlets, may be required for various vehicles. Although these housings may differ from one another only slightly, they must be separately tooled, manufactured and inventoried. Accordingly, it is desirable to maintain versatility in heavy duty air cleaner housing design. It is also desirable to minimize the number of components, such as seals, which must be used.